A Second Chance
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Itachi feels horribly guilty for how Sasuke's turning out in life and decides that he deserves a better life...A Second Chance...*My First Anime so please be kind*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hiys Everyone this is my first Anime story and I hope you all enjoy it! Please REad and Review!!_**

* * *

Itachi looked through an old dusty window to a large home that dwelled in the Uchiha compound. He could see a small figure curled up in a mess of covers on a double sized bed sleeping comfortably. With a sigh he gently pushed the window open and scurried inside. Just as before he closed the window carefully and walked to the small ball of a person.

A mop of black hair could be seen from over the covers and relaxed, unlabored, breaths could be heard periodically. Silently Itachi pulled the covers back slightly so he could get a view of a small face. His brother looked so peaceful, just as he always did when Itachi came to check on him and make sure he was okay.

He wished that he could look into Sauske's eyes and Sauske would see the loving brother he had once had. Itachi supposed that was his own undoing; however the killing of his clan was for the young Uchiha's own protection. If Itachi was to say that he loved Sasuke then he would surely be killed. But if everyone thought that Itachi hated his younger brother then their lives would continue as normal…or somewhat normal.

Itachi could see the hate in Sauske, and the evil that was accumulating. He did not want Sasuke to become evil as he had…he wanted Sasuke to be happy and live a normal life.

Gently the older Uchiha took a strand of Sasuke's hair in between his fingers.

_I will make it up to you, Sauske, _Itachi thought determinedly, _you will have a second chance._

With a small smile he gently kissed the top of Sasuke's head and walked back to the window. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small piece of paper. Quickly he stuck it onto the inside of the window and jumped out, in a white puff of smoke Itachi realized the seal had been activated

_Maybe not now, _he mused running amongst the building rooftops, _maybe not ever but you will thank me for this._

There was now just one more stop that had to be made before Itachi could disappear from the Hidden Leaf Village, and that was at Kakashi Hatake's apartment. Despite the fact that Kakashi would no doubt want to kill him he knew that it was this Junín that loved Sasuke dearly. Itachi knew that Kakashi would take care of Sasuke and give him what he never could.

The Copy Ninja's home came into view and very gingerly he landed on the front door step. He coughed in his throat, as if mentally preparing what he was going to say. It was only now that he realized that there was really no easy way to say this, but it had to be done.

With pursed lips Itachi banged his fist on the front door. He had a shuriken up his sleeve just in case it did get violent but he, desperately, hoped he would not need to resort to using it.

"What do you want…" came a snarled, grumpy, reply.

"I am here to talk about Sauske Uchiha."

Muffling his voice was very difficult considering it was deep already, but he supposed it did the job considering Kakashi had opened the door.

"What about- ITACHI!"

Still tired it was no problem knocking Kakashi unconscious and dragging him back into the house. Tentatively he laid Kakashi onto the sofa but not before tying him up so he would not be able to attack him while he spoke.

It took a couple of minutes but Kakashi eventually came too.

"Scream and I will kill Sasuke." He whispered dangerously.

Kakashi headed the warning and kept his tone low, but deadly.

"What have you done to Sasuke…where is he?" he ground out.

"Sasuke is fine, I will not harm him." Itachi said smoothly. "I have a favor to ask of you-"

"Bite me." Kakashi spat.

"Shut up," Itachi snarled, "Sasuke is losing the battle between good and evil-"

"He can still win…I will see to that-"

"You can't because the damage has been done and there is nothing more anyone can do," Itachi said, feeling somewhat guilty, "but I have changed that."

"Wha-…what did you do?" the Copy Ninja asked fearful.

"That will be discovered in the morning, but _only_ in the morning," Itachi warned, "if you go to the Uchiha compound tonight I will kill him."

Kakashi nodded in compliance.

"What I want from you is," Itachi's face softened considerably, "I want you to care for him…the way I should have."

"Nn?"

"You cannot tell him that I have come, nor can you tell him that it was my doing-

"What did you do?!" Kakashi pleaded.

Itachi stared, it was clear that he had made a good decision. And a smile played on his lips.

"He will thank me later," the eldest Uchiha whispered, "as will you."

"If you won't tell me what happened," Kakashi bargained, "can you at least tell me if he is hurt?"

"Sasuke-chun is fine." Itachi stood from where he was sitting. "I am going to untie you; if you attack me Sasuke will die. Do you understand?"

Through gritted teeth and fairly pursed lips Kakashi nodded.

"Good."

Instantly after Itachi had spoken the ropes disappeared and Kakashi could move once more.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

At the door Itachi smiled and looked back. Kakashi froze, how alike Sasuke and his brother looked.

"Sasuke deserves a second chance." He sighed. "He deserves better then this life."

Kakashi stared in wonder as Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. He didn't know whether or not he should go and check on Sasuke himself, but something told him that Itachi was not making idle threats and that if he did leave to go and check on him the young ninja would be killed.

Uncertain of what to do Kakashi went back upstairs to bed and crawled back into the covers. He would never understand Itachi Uchiha and why he did not kill Sasuke and everyone else in his family. What type of hatred did that man have that would make him so lethal.

Now that this had happened there was no way in nine hells Kakashi would be able to go back to sleep. His thoughts were going to torture him until morning when he could go and see Sasuke.

_Itachi Uchiha, _he thought spitefully, _if that boy is dead I will hunt you down and kill you myself._

Morning came as if often does and the buttery sunlight filled Sasuke's room even with the dusty windows. Sasuke however was not in the mood to get up yet. His head ached and his stomach continued to turn uncomfortably.

_How am I supposed to train,_ he thought weakly, _if I can't even get up without feeling like I'm going to puke?_

Well that had settled it; Sasuke would just remain in bed today. It wasn't like he had made a habit out of missing training sessions; and he really did feel awful.

Kakashi did not sleep all night and morning did not come early enough. He had gone to retrieve his team, and this time he was actually there promptly when he had said he would be.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto exclaimed. "You're actually here?"

"We have to go to the Uchiha compound…NOW!" he spat.

"What…why?" Sakura asked concerned. "Has something happened to Sasuke?"

Kakashi did not answer but began to run at full speed and seeing that as their cue, Naruto and Sakura followed closely behind.

They ran and ran not stopping to catch their breath until he was right at the front door of Sasuke's home.

"Ka-Kakashi Sensei." Naruto gasped. "What...what has happened?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He said banging his fist on the door.

At first there was not answer and when Kakashi tried again there was still no answer. Sighing rather irritably he looked for another way to gain entry. He ran to the other side of the home and found a large window facing him. He ran up the side of a tree that was closest to the window pain and once there he pushed the glass open.

He jumped inside shortly being mimicked by Naruto and Sakura then raced to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke!" he yelled shaking the form in the bed.

"Ugh…go away." He moaned.

Kakashi almost laughed in joy that Sasuke was snapping at him. He shook Sasuke again, this time to just hear him yell.

"Stop!" the Uchiha spat vehemently.

"No, c'mon Sasuke," Kakashi said, "it's time for training."

Sasuke ignored his Sensei further and turned on his side away from the annoying Junín. He buried his face farther into the blankets and yawned.

"Fine," Kakashi grumbled, "We'll do it your way."

Without a second thought or argument Kakashi flipped Sasuke's mattress sending him flying onto the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows.

"KAKASHI!" Sasuke spat.

Naruto landed on the hard wood floor laughing hysterically, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Woo Hoo…you go Kakashi- Sensei!" he cheered.

Sakura glared coldly at Naruto but could not help but smile slightly.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled childishly. "I'll get up."

Sasuke stood from the blankets and his team mates stared at him. Kakashi's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates and from underneath his mask his jaw had dropped.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered.

"What?" Sasuke asked rolling his eyes.

"Wow." Naruto said in shock.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke spat throwing his arms into the air.

It was only when Sasuke saw the small digits did he understand why everyone had been looking at him as though his head had been floating above his body.

"I…I…"

He ran out of the room and into the bathroom that was one door away. He looked at the sink counter only to find that it was about two feet too high. He climbed onto the toilet seat and then onto the counter top. His eyes met the mirror and what he saw mortified him.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" he screeched!

Staring back at Sasuke was a four year old, or maybe a five year old…Sasuke could not tell. His big eyes scanned his now shrunken body in an oversized t-shirt.

_How could this have happened?_ His mind reeled frantically. _How could I have…have…_

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kakashi came into the room and looked at Sasuke who was staring at the mirror in horror. He sighed, and leaned against the door frame.

_So this was your surprise Itachi?_ He thought. _How is this supposed to help Sasuke?_

Sasuke looked at Kakashi pleading in those large black orbs for some type of comforting words.

"We'll go and talk to the Hokage, I am sure she can do something."

The little Uchiha nodded, feeling that that was the most sensible decision that could be made, and hopped off of the sink.

"First, I think Sasuke needs clothes," Kakashi said noticing the shirt Sasuke was wearing was close to falling off, "Sakura, could you run to a store and get Sasuke something more form fitting?"

"You got it Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said running off.

Naruto giggled.

"Why not just throw Sasuke's clothes in the dryer and let them shrink."

"Shut it Lowser." Sasuke spat irritably.

Kakashi grinned from underneath his mask, Sasuke was so adorable in this state, the Junín wasn't sure he had the heart to change him back.

"Lowser?" Naruto mocked. "I kinda like you like this!" he laughed.

Sasuke looked very upset, on the verge of tears as it happens. He watched as the little four/five year old before them bowed his head sadly and looked down at his bare feet.

"Naruto," Kakashi spat, "stop it."

Naruto did as he was told but continued to laugh under his breath. Never once had he seen Sasuke in such a state, it amused him greatly to see the coolest ninja confused.

When Sakura came back she had a large bag with clothes in it as well as underwear and such. Sasuke took the bag with him into the bathroom. Even though he was young he could still remember how to get dressed and tie his shoes and everything.

He opened the bag and pulled out a pair of white shorts that had two black stripes running down the left and right side of them. He slid them on and sighed.

_Well at least Sakura has good taste in boy's clothes._ He thought lightly.

Again Sasuke reached into the bag and pulled out another artifact of clothing. It was a t-shirt that matched his pants. Sighing he pulled it over his head and continued going through the bag. His hands passed several other materials of clothing but stopped when he felt something plush.

He pulled it out and saw that it was a toy. Sasuke scowled; leave it to Sakura to buy him something so foolish. And yet, Sasuke felt compelled to want it. He never really had a toy before…all of his childhood was spent training and trying to prove himself to a father that was always too busy.

Carefully Sasuke eyed the stuffed animal. He could tell it was a cat, and he was grateful that Sakura had also known what his favorite animal had been. Tenderly he stroked its soft, cream colored, ears and smiled.

_Gah…what am I doing?_ He thought throwing the stupid thing back into the bag. _I'm seventeen; toys are not for seventeen year olds!_

He stared at the bag longingly though; he wanted to play with the kitten. Still Sasuke shook his head and carried the bag back outside to his bedroom.

"Tank you." He said softly.

"Awe," Sakura cooed, "anytime Sasuke."

"Okay, so now that you are dressed," Kakashi stated, "we can go to the Hokage."

Kakashi bent down and pulled Sasuke up into his arms, at first the Uchiha had half a mind to kick his Sensei where it would REALLY hurt; but he_ was_ comfortable up in Kakashi's arms, and it wouldn't be very nice to kick someone…especially_ there_.

"Wait!" Sasuke shrieked.

Kakashi stopped abruptly and looked at the small boy in his arms.

"What, what's the matter?"

"I want my hweadband!" he spat. "I'm stwill a Leaf Ninja!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi began, "I do not think that is such a good idea-"

"Pwease," Sasuke pleaded, "I rweally want it…pwease!"

The Copy Ninja looked to see that Sasuke's lower lip was quivering slightly; he didn't think he could bear to see Sasuke cry.

"Okay," he complied, "Where is it?"

"On my dwesser." Sasuke said pointing with a little finger to his room.

"I'll get it Sasuke."Naruto said rushing off into the room.

When he came back he handed it to Sasuke who desperately try to tie it onto his head and wear it as he once had. But it was far too big now.

"Oh," Sasuke said bowing his head, "it won't fit." He whispered.

"Sasuke," Kakashi whispered, "don't worry about it."

But Sasuke did worry, he worried that if he was no longer useful to Kakashi that he would be forced to give up being a ninja and go back to living alone in the Compound. And maybe because he was five and thinking less sensibly it scared the living daylights out of him.

He buried his face in Kakashi's vest and pursed his lips so tight that he was certain the skin would tear. He could not cry, he was not five…he would NOT look weak in front of his team mates. He continued to hide his face in Kakashi's shirt when a couple stray voices reached his ears.

"Awe, look at how cute that little boy is," and, "he is so adorable…I did not know Kakashi had a son?"

Sasuke wished Kakashi had him as a son, at least then he would know he had a home to go to if this de-aged thing could not be fixed. He looked up for a brief moment into the sun lit sky and sighed. It was amazing how his life could crumble and everyone else's day continued with a beautiful blue sky.

Sasuke almost wished it would rain, at least then everyone could feel what he felt…depressed.

Kakashi proceeded down the street holding Sasuke protectively to him, he wasn't sure if this wasn't all Itachi had planned. He was prepared to fight if that scum came back around with his thug Kisame.

Apparently they would not be attacked today, the walk to the Hokage's office was uninterrupted by anyone. Enemies or friends, Kakashi supposed that was fortunate, he did not want to explain how Sasuke had gotten this way. Especially since Itachi had told him not to; Sasuke's life was too important to him to just dangle there because he had to tell the truth.

"So, how do we break this to Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"I'll take care of _Lady_ Tsunade." Kakashi corrected shrewdly.

He could not stand how Naruto referred to the Hokage as Grandma! It was highly disrespectful, but explaining respect to Naruto was like trying to talk to a brick wall…completely pointless.

They went into the Hokage's office to find Lady Tsunade reading a familiar orange book, noticing that she was no longer in the quiet of her office. She shoved the book into her desk drawer.

"T-Team Seven…" she said straightening up. "How can I help you?"

Kakashi stepped forward and tried to place Sasuke in front of the Hokage…but he would not let go!

"Sasuke," Kakashi said confused, "c'mon, let Lady Tsunade look at you!"

Sasuke shook his head; if he was five then he would act five. There was no WAY he would let the Hokage see him this way!

"She will be able to help you!" Kakashi pointed out.

That was until Kakashi made that very well placed point. Slowly Sasuke turned to face Lady Tsunade. The Hokage lost her stern look and smiled.

"AWE." She cooed. "He is so adorable…and…and this is Sasuke?!"

"Yes." Kakashi said setting Sasuke on the ground.

"I'm sworry." Sasuke apologized. "I didn't mean to turn into a kid."

Lady Tsunade's eyes shimmered as if she was in love. Sasuke was just so adorable that she could not stand it, and that small voice made her melt!

"Oh," she pulled Sasuke up, unable to resist, "I am sure this was not your fault."

Kakashi took Sasuke back and balance him on his hip.

"Do you think there is anyway to change him back?" Kakashi asked somewhat sadly.

"Um, I don't know," Lady Tsunade said hesitantly, "can I speak to you in private Kakashi?"

Kakashi handed Sasuke to Sakura who was completely jubilant to finally get a hold of him.

"I can walk ya know." The young Uchiha spat.

"I know…but you are so sweet!" Sakura said ecstatically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; he was not in the mood to argue over the fact that he was NOT cute. With a sigh he leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder and watched as Kakashi disappeared when the door to the Hokage's office closed.

"What do you think I should do Kakashi?" Lady Tsunade asked.

Kakashi sighed sadly.

"Change him back." He said solemnly.

"But you don't want him to be changed back?" she assumed.

"No," Kakashi answered quickly, "I don't."

"Well then I won't." Lady Tsunade said simply. "Not that I could even if I wanted to." She grumbled.

"Wait," Kakashi spat, "that's it…no arguing…no yelling?"

"Kakashi, Sasuke never had a childhood…or a father that took care of him."

Kakashi nodded, he had already known that.

"Don't you think he deserves a second chance at that?"

_Sasuke deserves a second chance._ Kakashi heard Itachi's words run through out his mind.

"Yes, you are right, he does."

Lady Tsunade nodded and pulled out her book once more.

"What do I tell Sasuke though?"

"What you think is right." She said once more.

Kakashi sighed, knowing that was all he would get, and walked outside. Sasuke hopped from Sakura's lap and raced over to Kakashi. A smile played on his lips and quickly he pulled Sasuke up into his arms.

"Can Grwandma change me back?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Kakashi groaned, why was Sasuke calling LADY Tsunade that now?

"Sasuke," he said casually, "you know that isn't very polite don't you? You'll start sounding like Naruto… and we don't want that do we?"

"Hey!" Naruto spat. "For your information Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke can't pronounce "Lady Tsunade" so I told him to call her grandma!"

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes, well at least Sasuke had a legitimate excuse.

"Alright, fine, but don't make a habit of it." He said rather coldly. "Sasuke, grandma cannot change you back."

Sasuke's eyes widened immensely and shimmered like dark stars. He bit his lip and bowed his head until black strands of hair hid his upset expression.

"I…I can't be a ninja?" he said with a quaking voice. "I…I am useless." He said sniffling.

"What?" Kakashi asked. "No, Sasuke you are NOT useless!"

"Then what can I do?!" Sasuke spat looking up at Kakashi; tears trailing down his face in rivulets. "I CAN'T FWIGHT ANYMWORE!" he sobbed.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said very gently, "you should know better than that, I am not going to leave you on some doorstep just because you cannot fight."

"WHY?!" Sasuke cried. "I'M…I'M JUST DEAD WEIGHT NOW!"

Kakashi sat down on a bench that was sitting next to a neighboring wall and placed Sasuke firmly on his lap.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said sternly, "look at me."

Sasuke could not help but obey; even when he was younger he was a very obedient child.

"You are _not_ useless, you are _not_ dead weight, do you understand?"

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to nod and once he did he continued.

"Do you think for a moment that because you cannot fight or be a ninja I would just throw you away?"

Sasuke made no answer.

"Never Sasuke-chun," he whispered, "never ever would I do something so cruel to you!"

The warmth from Kakashi's tone made Sasuke cry even more, he did not want to be thrown away like trash. He wanted to stay with Kakashi…she wanted Kakashi to be with him always!

"You…You won't…W-w-weave me will you?" the little raven haired boy sniffled.

"No, Sasuke," the Copy Ninja said hugging the child, "I will not abandon you."

Gently Sasuke wrapped his arms around the jonin's neck and snuggled his face into his shoulder. The day was finally catching up with, he soon discovered, when a yawn could be heard on his part. What he wouldn't give to just fall asleep. With a muffled yawn Sasuke settled himself comfortably in his Sensei's arms and began to doze.

"So Kakashi Sensei," Sakura whispered, "does this mean Sasuke will remain this way?"

Kakashi nodded and stood leading them all out of the building.

"Wha-wha-wha-what?!" Naruto whispered frantically. "You're going to keep Sasuke that way?"

"Shh…" Kakashi snapped. "Yes, he deserves a second childhood…he deserves better then the life he had once had."

"Yeah, but," Sakura began, "Sasuke will still want to get revenge when he is older, won't he?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"No, part of the reason Sasuke was so set on revenge was because the only feeling he ever really knew was hate," they took a right down a street and proceeded to the Uchiha compound, "now, maybe he will see that love can overpower those feelings."

"Ah," Naruto said in understanding, "that's why grandma Tsunade won't change him back-"

"She CAN'T change him back Naruto," Kakashi said pointedly, "but yes that is part of the reason."

They walked into the ghost like compounded and preceded to the largest house in the whole area. It was only know, that they weren't rushing that Kakashi noticed just how big this house was. It had to of been hard for Sasuke to live in such a big house all alone.

"Kakashi Sensei," Sakura whispered, "Sasuke is not going to want to leave the Uchiha compound…what are you going to do?"

Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know yet."

"You should move him in with you," Naruto suggested, "It isn't healthy for him to be living here. With all those bad memories and everything."

Kakashi nodded, that had to of been the most sensible thing Naruto had said all day.

"Well for now, I will stay here with him-"

"It's creepy Sensei." Naruto whined.

Kakashi glared coldly at him.

"It is not like you have to stay here," he spat, "What are you complaining about?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked up to the flawless sky.

"Are you going to be okay here Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked. "You don't want any help?"

Kakashi smiled slightly; Sakura always wanted to be helpful. Of course her main objective had always been Sasuke to begin with.

"Thank you, but no." Kakashi said gently. "I think I will be able to manage. Sasuke isn't that young and I am not that clueless when it comes to kids."

Sakura blushed slightly, she didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that. She just wanted to spend time with Sasuke.

"Okay, Sensei." She said bowing her head slightly.

"A'right," Kakashi said opening the door to Sasuke's home, "you guys can go home, you have the rest of the day off, tomorrow meet me at the memorial stone."

"What time?" Naruto asked.

"Noon, sharp, don't be late."

As Kakashi walked inside he could hear Naruto grumble, "even though you will be?" With a chuckle Kakashi closed the door and walked upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom. Very cautiously he placed Sasuke on his hip while he straightened the mattress he had flung onto the floor.

He laid Sasuke back down and covered him with one of the blankets that was on the floor. Smiling he very quietly slipped out, nearly tripping over the bag of clothes Sakura had purchased.

Cursing mentally to himself for being so stupid he picked the bag up and peered inside. Suddenly his eye made contact with a small stuffed toy. He pulled it out and examined it thoroughly, as if it would blow up if he handed it to someone the wrong way.

He turned to Sasuke, whose hands were open slightly, and settled the toy into his arms.

"Mm," he chuckled, "You really are better off this way Sasuke."

"Told you so."

Kakashi's head shot around and quickly he took out a shurikun and held it firmly in his hand.

"I thought we had come to an understanding, Kakashi." Itachi growled, "I only want what is best for my little brother."

"So you de-aged him?!" Kakashi spat.

Itachi looked to see Sasuke stir slightly.

"Let's talk somewhere more private, you'll wake him."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, the last thing Sasuke needed to see right now was his older brother.

"So this was your gift to him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, this was my gift to him." He purred. "And to you, ha, you seem pretty happy with the arrangement of having Sasuke-chun staying with you."

Kakashi didn't move his face, he wasn't sure whether to smile or scowl.

"Don't act so serious, you know that this was the only way to save him." Itachi spat. "It is better this way-"

"Is it?" Kakashi spat. "What happens when Orochimaru finds out?"

"Are you saying you are not capable of protecting your own son, Sauske Hatake?"

"Nn."

"I do not see the problem-"

"He still remembers what you did, and he will always have that with him." Kakashi growled.

Itachi did not answer at first and bowed his head in utter shame.

"Yes, he will always have that on his heart. But the pain will lesson as the love you have for him and the love he has for you grows."

The Copy Ninja rolled his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Who are you to talk of love?"

"I talk of it when it comes to Sasuke because I love him, he is my little brother…I will always love and want what is best for him."

Kakashi did not argue back, for some reason he found himself convinced with what the older Uchiha's intentions had claimed to be.

"You still don't want me to tell him that it is you that did this, I assume?" Kakashi whispered.

"Someday, maybe when he is older he will understand, but now I do not want you telling him."

Itachi turned to leave but Kakashi's hand clasped over his shoulder.

"You could never kill him could you?" he asked.

Itachi's breaths quickened somewhat, as if the question hurt him.

"No." he breathed. "Never."

And in a puff of smoke Itachi Uchiha was gone, possibly forever.

* * *

**_Well there's the first chapter everyone and I will try to get the second one to you as soon as possible. Please forgive my spelling, I lost my glasses and my contacts disappeared too...sigh...so I can't really see to type this! Anyway, please Read and Review!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am sorry it took so long to add this chapter but here it is my dear readers...I have to admit that this one ended rather abruptly because I wasn't sure what to write after that but do not worry the next chapter will be better......as soon as I come up with an idea for the next chapter...hehe...anyway please READ and REVIEW!_

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke awoke with a start trembling from underneath his covers. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and sweat beaded on his forehead. The nightmare…the same stupid nightmare he had every night had come back…and scared him senseless. He looked around and found that he was in his old bedroom…alone.

And realizing that not even Kakashi was there Sasuke began to weep. He did not like being alone in the dark. It was scary! He pulled his knees up to his chest and continued with sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly the sound of rather clumsy footsteps protruded from the hallway and a light turned on sending a small luminous glow over him.

"Sasuke-san." Kakashi yawned rushing into the room.

Sasuke looked up to see a white haired man before him; Kakashi's hair was all over the place, no doubt from just waking up from a deep sleep. His mask was sloppily covering his Sharingan eye and his arms were lazily at his side.

"Kashi." Sasuke cried.

Kakashi sat down on the bed and pulled Sasuke onto his lap.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I…I'm sworry…" he wept. "For…w-w-waking you up…K-K-Kashi…" he cried.

"Shh…hush…" he cooed, massaging circles into Sasuke's back.

"I-I-Itachi…killed…m-m-my…m-m-mommy…" he sobbed.

Kakashi's throat tightened, this had to of been a first for Sasuke. Rarely did the boy ever talk about his parents.

"Why…why…I l-l-loved…him Kashi…" Sasuke continued.

There was nothing Kakashi could do other then to sit there with Sasuke and listen to him cry. Not that he wanted to do anything else. Opening up was something that the raven haired Uchiha needed, and it should have happened a long time ago.

"Why didn't…why doesn't he…want me…?" he wailed.

Kakashi leaned back against the wall and pulled a blanket over both him and Sasuke, he knew how this story went. Sasuke would ask him a million questions, all to which Kakashi had no answer and then cry until he fell asleep again.

"Kashi…Kashi…."Sasuke sobbed. "You want me…rwight?"

"Mmm hmm." He hummed holding Sasuke tightly to his chest, "I will always want you."

Sasuke closed his eyes but his body was still shaking in fear. Unknowing of what more he could do Kakashi sighed and pulled Sasuke up into his arms and carried him downstairs to the living room. He sat on the sofa pulling a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch.

"What are you doing, Kashi?" Sasuke sniffled sadly.

"When I was young," Kakashi cooed, "and afraid I liked when my dad would turn on the TV so I could listen with him."

"Oh." Sasuke whispered.

"The noise will keep you from hearing other scary noises."

Sasuke nodded and snuggled farther into Kakashi.

"Night Kashi." Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi chuckled and turned the television on.

"Good night Sasuke-chun."

Morning came and Kakashi's neck felt like it had been hit with a sledge hammer. He massaged it and then turned to the small boy that was curled up on his lap. With a smile he took his hand and stroked the mop of black hair that was on his lap.

_Oh, Sasuke-san,_ he thought contently, _why do I feel that this is going to go horribly wrong?_

Sasuke twitched in his sleep and very slowly his eyelids began to open.

"Morning Sasuke-san." Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke took a moment to stretch and try to figure out why he was not in bed but then it all came flooding back.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke jumped from the sofa and onto his feet, he had to admit that no matter how young he was his footwork would never fail him.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Kakashi smirked.

"Um…why…why was I down here?"

Kakashi ruffled his white hair and stood up from the sofa.

"You were pretty scared last night and weren't having much luck of falling asleep. I brought you down here to help you calm down; I suppose we fell asleep."

Sasuke nodded and knuckled his eyes, he shivered slightly and sighed. His feet were cold against the hard wooden floor.

"Well, I think we should have breakfast and then head out to meet Naruto and Sakura at the Memorial Stone."

The small Uchiha bowed his head and eyed the floor rather angrily, he didn't want to go with Kakashi just to watch the other's fight and train. He wanted to fight too and do just as much as his other teammates did.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said interrupting his thoughts, "why don't you go shower and change so we can take our food to go?"

"Kay." Sasuke whispered with a nod.

His bare feet, gently, padded against the wooden floor as Sasuke raced upstairs to the bathroom that was next to his bedroom. He pulled the bag that Sakura had given him into the room with him and began running the hot water.

Steam instantly began to fill the room as Sasuke set his clothes aside and got into the shower. Because of the de-aging Sasuke could just barely reach his soap and shampoo. He hated being so short; but he did like waking up to Kakashi.

It was a nice change to not go downstairs in the morning and be greeted by the quiet of morning, rather then the warm "good morning" he received from Kakashi. It almost made the young Uchiha in want of hearing it every morning.

The water, warm enough to melt his stress away, left Sasuke feeling very refreshed and awake once he got out. When he came back downstairs, fully dressed, Kakashi was also changed and clean. There was more then one bathroom in his home but he didn't know if Kakashi had known where to find them.

"Ah, there you are." Kakashi said handing him a piece of buttered toast.

"How did you get rweady so fast…and why do I tawlk like this?!"

Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke's face turned a light shade of crimson.

"Most four or five year olds had speech impediments at that age, you are no exception."

A cold glare from Sasuke told Kakashi that it was one of those questions that didn't require a definite answer.

"Well, shall we?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke just nodded, because he could no longer perform traveling justus Kakashi and him had to walk to the Memorial stone. Not that Sasuke was complaining, it was a beautiful day outside. He was actually walking ahead of Kakashi counting how many clouds he saw as he passed.

It was strange, for some reason, Sasuke really felt that he was five. He had the want to play with Kakashi and have fun like any other five year old would. He smiled as a bird flew through the sky and landed on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Ah," Kakashi sighed, "a red robin, those are rare this time of year."

Sasuke stopped for a moment until Kakashi's and his footsteps were matching the same speed.

"Kashi," Sasuke asked, "what are we going to the Me-Me-The-

"The Memorial Stone?" Kakashi assumed.

"Yeah, why are we meeting there?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulder's and took out his book.

"Why not?" he argued.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went back to focusing on the clouds that were passing by. He had to admit that despite everything he kind of felt at peace.

"Kashi," Sasuke asked suddenly, "I feel differwent."

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked. "In what way?"

Sasuke was about to answer but when he saw that they were at the Memorial Stone he decided to wait till later to talk to Kakashi about it. They walked to where Naruto and Sakura were standing.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Why are you late this time?!"

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and winked, which the young Uchiha couldn't help but smile at. He didn't know why he found it so funny, but Kakashi just had that effect on him.

"Sasuke just didn't want to cooperate with me!"

Sasuke pushed Kakashi's side and glared playfully at his sensei.

"Anyway, today we are going to train on combat-"

Sasuke sighed sadly; he supposed that he would only be able to watch the fighting.

"Sasuke you will be fighting me-"

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. "Sensei you can't be serious!"

Kakashi's eyebrow went heavenward and he turned to all of his students.

"I am completely serious."

"But…but he is five…and you are…umm." Sakura stuttered

Kakashi chuckled and took out his kunai.

"I am not going to hurt Sasuke and I will fight him to the full of his capabilities rather then going too easy on him," he glared at Sakura, "or taking advantage of his current state." He glared at Naruto.

Both students turned crimson and proceeded with attacking one another.

"Kashi…I can't fwight you." Sasuke whispered. "I can't even weach my toothbrwush in the morning!"

Kakashi handed his kunai to Sasuke and took out another one of his own.

"Poison comes in small packages "My Sasuke"." He said sweetly. "I know that your refluxes haven't changed too much and I want to see if you still remember all the things I have taught you."

Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded, maybe a fight was just what he needed to get back into the flow of things.

"A'right," Kakashi sighed, "let's get started!"

Fighting was definitely different for Sasuke; his body was so small that it was hard for his punches to make much of an impression. The kunai helped but only so much seeing as it was too big for his little hands.

"Ugh…" he panted.

_How am I supposed to win this fight if none of my punches even make a dent…and I am already so tired!_

"Do you want to stop Sasuke?" Kakashi asked straightening himself.

"No!" the young Uchiha spat. "I won't lowse!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, for a five year old the amount of strength and stamina he was showing was impressive, and also dangerous. He did not want Sasuke to overwork himself but he did not want him to also feel frustrated with himself.

"Ne, there is nothing wrong with stopping-"

"I don't want to stwop! I want to fwight…I want to win!"

Kakashi sighed and pocketed his kunai; he was not going to continue this fight. Especially when he knew that there was no way he could win. He adored Sasuke so much that he didn't have the heart to beat him at something he loves so dearly.

"Wha…what are you doing Kashi?" Sasuke asked.

"I give up." Kakashi said in defeat. "I can't beat you!"

Sasuke stared up at Kakashi and grinned, for some reason he felt proud with this answer. He knew that Kakashi was doing this just to give him the satisfaction and yet Sasuke was proud of his victory none the less.

With a sigh Kakashi smiled from under his mask as well, Sasuke was happy so that meant that he was happy. He looked at the small ninja in front of him and watched as he yawned and knuckled his eyes. It was normal for any child to be tired after such vigorous training.

He pulled Sasuke up into his arms and approached the other students.

"Kashi…remwember how I told you I felt Stwange?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I believe the term you used was different?"

"Yeah…I rweally fweel like a five year old…I fweel differwent."

Kakashi simply nodded, he wasn't sure why Sasuke's attitude had changed so abruptly. He didn't know why the smallest thing now made Sasuke happy or upset. The copy ninja did know that he would not change any of it.

"Well, I am sure it is nothing to worry about Sasuke…you might even enjoy having a carefree life."

Sasuke didn't answer, he liked the way his life had been before but he could get used to being cared for and checked on every now and again.

"So who won?" Kakashi asked placing Sasuke on the ground.

"I did!" Sakura said holding up two fingers proudly. "CHA…as if it isn't obvious!" the inner Sakura roared.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and smiled slightly, Naruto would never be able to beat Sakura but the only reason was because he didn't want to. Naruto didn't want Sakura to feel bad about herself which was why he always held back when the two of them fought one another.

"So when are we going to get a new mission Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked panting slightly.

"Heh, not for a while, I am on break to help Sasuke settle in to my apartment-"

"What?!" Sasuke spat. "I have a home!"

"Sasuke, you can't stay at the Uchiha compound alone. Not to mention I think you would be a lot happier staying with me, maybe it will keep the nightmares at bay."

Sasuke shook his head and began running off in the direction farthest away from Kakashi. He wasn't going to leave his home, how could Kakashi even expect that. There were so many memories tied to the Uchiha compound. Some good, even though most were bad. It fueled his hatred towards Itachi and made him stronger so that he would be able to kill his brother when the time was right!

How could Kakashi even suggest such a thing; Sasuke would never leave the Uchiha compound! It was his home and he was very proud of it! So who cared if it gave him nightmares in the dead of night, who cared that when the floor boards creaked chills were sent spiraling up his spine? What did it matter that he had no one to cry on when he felt deadly alone, what did it matter that the halls of his home were barren?

IT DIDN'T! Not to Sasuke, Uchiha's were strong and fearless; he would not allow Kakashi to ruin everything he had earned. He would not let his Sensei squash his reputation! These heated thoughts burned in Sasuke's skull as he raced into his home and slammed the front door shut.

Panting he looked up at the white washed walls, which were now slowly graying. It was so UGLY! IT WAS HIDEOUS! AND SASUKE HATED EVERY LITTLE ASPECT ABOUT THIS HELL HOLE HE HAD TO LIVE IN!

He shot upstairs and ran into his bedroom; nothing was in there but his bed and a wardrobe. Nothing, no toys, no happy memories that he could remember! Nothing that Sasuke could hold onto and call his own!

Looking at this depressing image was too much to bear and he raced out of the room down the hall into another space. Suddenly he stopped; his heart was beating hard against his chest and his eyes were wide with loathing.

Blindly he had run right into his older brother's room. Tears of hate suddenly filled his eyes as he looked around. It was exactly as Itachi had left it, nothing was amiss. The scrolls that he had once looked at with his beloved brother still lay on the floor messily untouched by time. On his dresser was a picture of the Uchiha brothers.

Yelling loudly to no one in particular Sasuke picked up the picture and chucked it at the wall. The glass cracked and screamed as it smacked against the hard surface and shattered into a million pieces.

"Why…" Sasuke panted sobbing. "WHY ITACHI!"

And in a heap of emotion Sasuke fell to his knees and sobbed. He sobbed for the brother he had lost and the family he never really had. He sobbed for the father he had no doubt pushed away. And he sobbed for the heart that had been broken with Itachi's evil quests.

So distraught with his own sadness Sasuke didn't even hear Kakashi sneak into the house. Sighing he looked down on the broken boy in front of him. Kakashi felt so helpless when it came to comforting Sasuke, he knew what to do but he didn't know if any of it was actually helping his son heal.

Carefully he pulled Sasuke up off of the floor and into his arms. Out of instinct he sat down on the floor and cradled the small Uchiha against his chest. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with tears rolling down his small reddened cheeks.

"Kashi…I…I'm…" but everything else was lost in a sea of sobbed words.

"It's okay Sasuke…I know you are hurting…I know."

"I-I c-c-can't let…him…win…Kashi…I…I'm…weak…"

Kakashi shook his head and with his index finger he brought Sasuke's face back up to his.

"Sasuke-san, you are not weak and the fact that you live means that you win…the fact that you go on with your life means that you win." Kakashi smiled and wiped a few stray tears from the raven haired boy's cheeks. "You win by just surviving Sasuke and living a happy life in spite of what Itachi has done."

Sasuke bit his lip which was trembling under his Sensei's powerful and sincere words.

"I…I have…never l-lived a hwappy…life…Kashi…" Sasuke sobbed.

Kakashi sighed sadly and nodded sympathetically.

"I know Sasuke, but I want you to have a happy life and I am going to make it so."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and buried his face in his neck. With a happy laugh Sasuke squeezed him as tight as his little arms could manage.

"Suke…c-can't breath…" he joked.

"Sworry Kashi."

Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask and shook his head in a carefree way.

"A'right we need to talk about living arrangements." He said standing from the cold wooden floor. "Sasuke I do not think it is healthy for you to live here, I think you need to get away from the compound."

Sasuke bowed his head sadly but nodded, Kakashi was right there were too many painful experiences here.

"Now my apartment has two bedrooms so you are welcome to stay there with me, if not I have a third option."

With narrowed eyes the young Uchiha looked up at Kakashi in question.

"A thwird option?" Sasuke asked cutely.

"Yes and that would be that you and I could leave and find a small home outside of the village."

Sasuke smiled at the very thoughts of buying a house with Kakashi. In a way this would mean that they would have their own memories. They wouldn't be shared with anyone else; they would belong to Sasuke!

"I…like the thwird owption Kashi!" Sasuke said enthusiastically.

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled the black tresses that lingered on Sasuke's head.

"Yes, I had a feeling you would. A'right, well I guess we'll start house hunting tomorrow?"

"But…why not today Kashi?!" Sasuke whined.

"Because we are moving all of your stuff to my apartment tonight; I really don't want to stay here another night."

Sasuke glared coldly as Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"Why?"

"It's kinda creepy in all honesty Sasuke-san and I need to get home and feed my dogs."

Sasuke nodded with a cool smirk on his lips and held his arms up for Kakashi. With a surprised look in his eyes Kakashi bent forward and picked Sasuke up.

"This is new for you Sasuke." Kakashi commented with a chuckle.

"What?" Sasuke spat. "I'm tired!"

Kakashi shook his head with an amused look in his eyes, he adored this knew life.

"Hey how about we go to Ichiraku, I know that you love their tomato ramen!"

"Can't…can't we look…for the house?" Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair as they walked out. The air was cool and crisp and ruffled Sasuke's hair as they walked down the semi crowded road.

"Kashi," Sasuke called, "our house?"

"Mmm Hmmm?" Kakashi hummed.

"If it's outswide of the vwillage does that mwean we are going to live in the woods?"

"Well, yes…sort of."

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"The bwest pwace to train is in the forest."

Kakashi rolled his one unshielded eye and sighed, training had to be the only thing this kid ever thought of. He would have to try and get Sasuke to act his age and have more fun. Maybe he would be able to get Sasuke to start forgetting about his past and looking to a different future.

"Ya know what else is good to do in a forest?" he asked.

"No…what?"

"Play." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Sasuke pushed Kakashi's shoulder's and then looked at him with an irritated expression. His eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes narrowed.

"Pway?" he repeated skeptically.

"Yeah, you know running around until you are so exhausted you just collapse-"

"I do that when I trwain!" Sasuke argued.

Kakashi sighed.

"Okay, well how about games then…with other kids…and toys."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a rather disgusted face, he didn't like to play with other kids…he didn't play with toys. For God's sake he was seventeen years old!

"Well, I think you need to stop training for a while and act like a kid!" Kakashi said forcefully. "And because I am your guardian and your Sensei; I can enforce this."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled. "You can't stwop me from twraining!"

"Oh I can Suke-san, and it's not like it's going to be forever…just for a week or two."

Sasuke felt his lip start to quiver, he loved training! He didn't want to stop it was so much fun and kept him entertained! He hid his face from Kakashi and turned his head away.

"Sasuke," Kakashi cooed, "it's not forever…just for a little while."

The saddened Uchiha nodded hesitantly and continued to look away; maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was sure that Kakashi would at least let him pick out what he wanted to play with and where he wanted to play.

"Besides, if we move you need something besides ninja weapons to decorate your room."

Sasuke nodded.

"Can…can we pwaint it?"

"Paint what?" he asked.

"My room Kashi!" Sasuke said loudly.

Kakashi chuckled; he loved to tease the boy. With a smile he nodded.

"Yes we can paint your room…what color?"

"Blue!" Sasuke said loudly.

* * *

**_Here's the second chapter everyone please READ and REVIEW and tell me what you think...OH, please do not burn me with flames over this story, I am not used to writing Manga so it is a stretch for me...:) Thank you!_**


	3. HELP

**_Hey Everyone! I'm going to keep this as short and sweet as possible..._**

**_..._**

**_........_**

**_HELP!_**

**_I am so stuck that words cannot describe it! I have stared at this document for over an hour and absollutely nothing comes to mind! So please, help me by sending me ideas! _**

**_The first page is always the hardest to write, all I need is a good start up idea and I can start rolling again! So please send me your ideas and creativity!_**

**_Happy Holidays!_**

**_Gabby Barr_**


End file.
